Akatsuki Halloween Party
by AkiraDawn
Summary: My way of saying Happy Halloween! Trick or Treat has never been like this before...Rated for language. R & R! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Congrats Deidara it's an Egg

Akatsuki Halloween Party

Hey everybody! I have another twisted Akatsuki tale for you. Hope you like it; it's my way of saying Happy Halloween! Much Love AkiraDawn

Some Background….

Every year for the past 7 years Akatsuki has thrown a Halloween Party. However, every year the party always got a little wilder, mainly because every year there was a new member in Akatsuki. Well, with 8 official members how could things possibly get any more out for control? Past Halloween parties have usually ended up with a call to the police…I wonder if it will this year…

It was a peaceful October morning. Sasori laid on the couch in the living room feeling that he couldn't get more relaxed. Life was perfect as far as he was concerned this morning…not a sound to be heard…complete silence…not a single sound….

"IT'S A HALLOWEEN MIRACLE, YEAH! SHE DID IT! IT'S THE GREATEST DAY EVER, YEAH!" It was perfect silence until it was interrupted by Deidara screaming his words of joy throughout the living room. Sasori was much less than thrilled. He sat up completely pissed room only to find Deidara glowing all over as if he had just gotten laid.

"Deidara….why the fuck are you screaming already?" Sasori asked unamused.

"Oh! Oh Danna!" Deidara threw his arms around Sasori happily. "Danna! She did it! She laid an egg, yeah! MY CHOCOBO LAID AN EGG! She did, she did, yeah!" Sasori wiggled loose from Deidara's death hug and glared at him.

"That's it…I've always said that I would leave Aaktsuki the day your chicken laid an egg…"

"No Danna! No, no, no! She's not a chicken, yeah!"

"What the hell is going on in here? I was having the greatest dream EVER. You see, I was at the Sandals Resort in the Bahamas with Dana and she and I were…"

"Okay, whatever Itachi, Deidara's chicken laid an egg." Itachi looked puzzled.

"I thought that stupid thing was made of clay?" he asked.

"Well, obviously not." Sasori answered.

"Now, it's important that a Chocobo not be disturbed once she lays her egg; this way she can nest and kept it warm until it hatches, yeah!" Deidara gleamed.

"Deidara…where did that damn bird lay her egg? We're having a Halloween party tonight and nothing….not even a bird egg is going to mess up our evening." Sasori said. Deidara didn't answer the question right away. Mainly, because the doorbell rang. Itachi answered it.

"Hi, are you….Deidara?" it was a delivery man.

"Hold on…" Itachi turned around and yelled at Deidara. He hurried to the door.

"Sign here." The delivery man said dryly. He handed Deidara a package and Deidara beamed.

"Oh my god! My Chocobo laid an egg AND my Puma Speedcats in lime green and white with the matching hooded sweatshirt came today, yeah? God! Could today get any better, yeah?"

"Oh sweet, that's what's in there, good I'll wear it for the party tonight." Itachi said.

"No you won't it's so my costume tonight, yeah!" Deidara challenged.

"Deidara! You have to dress up tonight, it's our Halloween party!" Sasori said.

"I am. I'm going to be a Puma model, yeah." It was one of the first times Deidara had actually stood his ground on something. He was distracted by his bird egg…which he still hadn't revealed where she laid it.

"Fine what the fuck ever…by the way Deidara….where did that damn chicken lay the egg?" Sasori asked.

"She's NOT a chicken, yeah! And…..she laid the egg in the utility room, okay got to go open this box, yeah." Deidara quickly fled the scene before Sasori could blow up over the fact that there was a nesting bird in front of the washer and dryer.

"You know, let's forget about Deidara's stupid bird and let's start working on our costumes for the party tonight." Kisame said. However, these words were music to Itachi's ears…the Chocobo laid an egg, therefore Deidara's attention was focused on the bird…Dana was coming to the party tonight, so the equation looked like this: Dana comes to Halloween Party + Chocobo laid egg + Deidara's attention on egg not Dana Itachi's opportunity to swoop in…


	2. Chapter 2 Costumes

"Hey, I'm going to do some laundry, seriously. I'm going to be The Pope for our party tonight and I need to wash my Pope robe, does anyone else need stuff washed?' Hidan asked. However, he made the mistake of heading for the laundry room…

"NOOOOOOOOO, YEAH!" Deidara tackled Hidan.

"Seriously, Deidara is this some weird sex fetish thing that you do?" Hidan asked from underneath his Pope robe.

"Okay, first Itachi is the one that likes it rough and second, you can't go in there because my Chocobo laid an egg, yeah." Hidan didn't say anything at first.

"Oh…Chocobo? Isn't that your chicken? And is that true about Itachi?"

"She's not a chicken and yes, yeah." We'll leave them alone for now.

"Zetsu, I just think it's great that we're having this party tonight. I mean I'm going to be the best Akatsuki ever for you guys since I'm the new guy and everything. I'll dress up and have a great costume! I promise! What are you going to be Zetsu? I'm sure any costume you come up with will be just great!" And Tobi continued to rattle.

"Um…Tobi shouldn't you be getting your costume together…you know…in silence?" Zetsu asked. Zetsu's costume wasn't that original…it consisted of him taking off the Akatsuki robe and climbing into a flower pot with fake potting soil….yes he was going to be a plant.

Itachi was in his bedroom getting things ready for his costume. Needless to say, he had thrown a hundred things out of the closet and now everything was scattered all over his bed. Now, Itachi had the terribly challenging decision of deciding if he was going to wear light or dark wash jeans. He had already chosen his shirt…well actually it was Deidara's but since when did Itachi care that he was constantly taking Deidara's stuff? This wasn't just any shirt; it was Deidara's incredibly figure flattering Hard Rock Café Tokyo shirt that 'the leader' had gotten while in Tokyo. Itachi loved taking that whenever he wanted it. Itachi's costume for the evening: Rock Star.

"It's really a bitch being half shark…it really limits your Halloween costumes." Kisame whined to Kakuzu.

"Dude, you're a shark…that's totally freaky." Kakuzu said.

"I'm not completely a shark you know. So what's your costume for tonight?" Kisame asked.

"I'm going to be a marshmallow!" Kakuzu declared.

"What?" Kisame couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Yeah, I'm going to tie some pillows around me, you know with white pillow cases…it's be cute!" Kakuzu said.

"Riiiiiiight." Kisame said trying to forget that this just happened. So the costumes so far were Hidan as the Pope, Kakuzu as a marshmallow, Zetsu as a…plant, Deidara as Deidara in Puma and Itachi as Hard Rock Itachi. Sasori, Tobi, and Kisame hadn't yet revealed their costumes.

Deidara was in the laundry room talking to the chocobo and taking care of Hidan's Pope robe. He wasn't in there long because Itachi started yelling for him.

"Deidara, do you think this conditioner weights me down too much?" he asked shaking long black hair back and forth.

"No, I think its fine, yeah." Deidara answered and so Itachi ran off to search for the perfect cologne.

Sasori looked at Tobi. He wasn't certain whether to laugh, cry, or run the other way…"Oh…my…god…Really? And to think I thought the 70's were dead…" Tobi was decked out in a polyester disco suit complete with platform shoes. He had found it at a thrift store earlier in the week. Sasori just shook his head. "Go get the candy ready for the trick or treaters." Sasori instructed. Tobi left in disco spirit and Sasori worked on his ultra cool James Bond costume. So the new costume tally: Sasori as James Bond, Zetsu the plant. Tobi the dancing queen, Kakuzu the marshmallow, Hidan the Pope, Itachi the rock star and Deidara the Puma supporter and finally….Kisame as Elvis. Let the Halloween evening begin!


	3. Chapter 3 Trick or Treat

Well, the party was only one hour away from the arrival of guests.

"Hidan, The Pope does not slick his hair back like that, why do you do that? It's so stupid!" Kakuzu said tying pillows around him.

"Oh whatever, Kakuzu! Look who's tying pillows around himself like an idiot! God, your costume sucks, seriously!" Hidan argued.

"Just shut up Hidan! Look at that head dress thing, my god! As if The Pope looks like that!" Kakuzu said tying a final pillow around his head.

"The Pope DOES too wear the big hat thing, really! God, Kakuzu pay attention! Haven't you seen him make appearances and stuff?" Hidan said. And their arguing continued until Deidara forced them out of the bathroom so he could work on his hair. However, Itachi had also forced himself in the bathroom.

"So Deidara, Dana's going to be here tonight." Itachi said working on how his layers were falling.

"She is, yeah. I can't wait to see her costume. She's going to be a French…" Deidara stopped and glared at Itachi. "Waaaaiiiit a minute…what are you plotting, yeah?"

"I'm not plotting anything! Listen Deidara you stupid ass blonde! I would NEVER…NEVER do anything to hurt Dana. I am crazy about you're sister okay….CRAZY! If you only knew what I would do for her….NOT TO HER….FOR HER! You would leave me the hell alone." Itachi had made a strong speech. Deidara wasn't convinced.

"I know how you operate, yeah. You are a heartbreaker." Deidara said. Itachi glared back at Deidara.

"Don't you have a chicken egg to check on?"

"She's not a chicken, and no I just checked on her, yeah. Okay, does this t-shirt underneath the sweatshirt make me look fat, yeah?" Itachi thought a moment.

"How could you ever look fat? You weigh 136 pounds." Itachi said.

Meanwhile in he bedroom across the apartment, Sasori was suited up in a tux looking very James Bond, actually he looked like one of those tough guys you'd hit on if you were playing poker in Vegas. He looked good. In the same bedroom 'Suspicious Minds' (classis Elvis tune) was blasting from the radio as Kisame poured himself into his white Elvis stage suit. He had purchased a black Elvis wig to go with it. Tobi was too busy jamming to 'Stayin Alive' to realize that he had just walked into the utility room where a peaceful nesting chocobo got extremely pissed and started to peck on Tobi. No one seemed to notice the screaming, mainly because Deidara had decided to do the unthinkable with his hair and he was so wrapped up in it, he didn't hear the screams. What was Deidara doing you ask? He had decided to let his hair down….yes, as in for tonight there would be no pony tail on top his head…he was letting it cascade down in all it's blonde glory.

Tobi ran out of the utility room terrified of the bird within. Thank goodness the doorbell rang….It was the trick or treaters. "Guys! Guys, the trick or treaters are here!" Tobi yelled. He opened the door and looked at the kids lame costumes thinking his was way better. However, he greeted the kids and passed out candy. Soon, many more trick or treaters would follow. Itachi searched through the kitchen cabinets for the 'autumn harvest' scented candles Zetsu had picked out the week before…speaking of Zetsu…

"That's it? THAT'S your costume? You put yourself in a flower pot?" Itachi said sitting the candles on their living room table.

"Well, you didn't dress up either!" Zetsu argued adjusting his flower pot around him.

"I did too….I'm sexy and irresistible." Itachi lit the candles.

"Well, you do smell nice." Zetsu said. The doorbell rang again and this time Zetsu answered it. However, the two little girls ran the other way screaming.

"What? Hey come back! It's just a flower pot! It's not real! I have legs! See! Come on!" Zetsu tried to get the little girls to come back, but it wasn't the flower pot…it was the fact that Zetsu was a little scary sometimes.

Sasori emerged and went into the kitchen to set out their alcohol section, it somehow fit. Sasori flipping bottles of alcohol around dressed as James Bond….oh he was going to score tonight…and he wasn't even trying…. Sasori nearly dropped a bottle of Bailey's Irish Crème when he heard screams coming from the bathroom. He rolled his eyes.

"What now Deidara?"

"NOTHING! I JUST BURNT MY FINGER ON MY FLAT IRON, YEAH!" Deidara yelled back.

"What the fuck? That's MY flat iron!" Itachi said to no one in particular.


	4. Chapter 4 Let the Chemistry Begin

"Itachi, you pass out the candy. Kids are always freaked out by Zetsu every year."

"TRICK OR TREAT!" The next group of kids yelled at Itachi.

"Yeah, yeah, here you go." Itachi passed out the candy and they left. However, he wasn't ready for the next arrival.

"Trick….or treat….Itachi, yeah." It was Dana; she had made her grand entrance with her entourage behind her. Itachi swallowed hard. "Itachi, I so don't get your costume, yeah. Like what is it?" Well, Itachi's mouth went dry because he was still in a state of…well…you'll find out…

"You're personal slave…" He said only to himself

"What? I couldn't hear you, yeah. Anyway, I'm a French maid I even have a feather duster, yeah. You look a little dirty, oh! I could so clean you up, yeah!" Dana was so innocent. Itachi pounded his fist on the doorframe; he really couldn't handle these comments or what she was wearing.

"Yes…Dana…I'm filthy…but you'll just make more of a mess of me." Itachi tried his hardest to regain his composure. "Dana, come in darling, let me fix you a White Russian."

"Oh I'd love one of those! Will you use skim milk, yeah? Hey, where's Deidara anyway, I want to see him."

"Don't worry about him, he's with the chicken." Itachi said hurrying of the kitchen to mix up a White Russian.

"DANA! YEAH!" Deidara emerged from the utility room.

"DEIDARA! YEAH!" And once again the screaming began. No one knew why they had to do that EVERY TIME they saw each other.

"Oh my god! Dana, that is only the cutest costume EVER yeah!" Dana laughed like a little girl.

"Oh my god! Do you like it, yeah? You should see mom's costume, we so like went shopping together and you know how dad's in for the weekend, yeah? Well let's just say I think mom's costume is going to get her some…"

"You know Dana we shouldn't talk about that in front of the kids at the front door, yeah."

"Oh, you're like so right, I should probably get behind Itachi since my skirt is so short, yeah." Itachi nearly dropped the bottle of Bailey's Irish Crème.

"Oh! Dana! Come see my chocobo egg, yeah!" Now that the apartment was filling up, Sasori emerged in all his 007 glory. He quickly worked the crowd. Kisame, marshmallow man otherwise known as Kakuzu, The Pope, and the disco extraordinaire began working the room as well.

"The Pope? You're costume is The Pope?" Kisame asked already into the beer.

"Well, seriously you're Elvis?" Hidan asked.

"Yeah, you're right; I'm a little big for the form-fitting Vegas suit." Kisame said raising his can to toast Hidan. Tobi was already whipping out disco moves in the middle of the apartment, which were actually pretty impressive.

"Toast me, Dana." Itachi said raising his glass to hers.

"Like to what, yeah?" she asked.

"Happy Halloween, Dana." And so Itachi's toast was perfectly appropriate. Honestly, it made Dana swoon a little bit. No one was ready for the next guests that arrived.

Deidara was passing out the candy with one hand and drinking a Pina Colada with the other…yes such talent.

"Oh my god! Okay, what are you people doing here, yeah? And….I don't get your costumes, yeah." Deidara was perplexed. Now at the door was none other than Sasuke, Kabuto, Orochimaru, Tayuya, and Sakon. "Sasuke? Who the hell are you supposed to be, yeah?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"My….brother…" he said quietly. Deidara thought a moment as he looked at Sasuke decked out in full Akatsuki regalia.

"Hmmm….yeah you so can't pull that off, but good effort you have the clear skin thing down, yeah." Deidara looked at Orochimaru and Kabuto. "I think you two might have some issues, yeah." He said.

"We're supposed to be Ken and Barbie!" Kabuto hissed.

"Oooooooh, so Orochimaru is like that special edition Asian Barbie, you know the one with the eyeliner, yeah?"

"Actually, he's Ken…..I'm…Barbie." Kabuto said.

"Hmmm….yeah I'm not seeing it, but okay, yeah." For whatever reason, Kabuto's fluffy pink dress didn't seem 'Barbie' enough for Deidara. Tayuya was Kaoru from Rurouni Kenshin and Sakon was trying to pull off Keanu Reeves in 'The Matrix'. Deidara, uncertain of what to do just let them in, they weren't cool enough to stay long anyway. Now, it should be made known that Sasori was really stealing the show from everyone as the infamous James Bond. Not to mention he had 4 girls wrapped around his finger…this was a complete change for him.

"Oh my god! Is Hidan The Vatican, yeah?" Dana asked Itachi.

"You mean The Pope?" he asked her.

"No, I mean The Vatican, that one guy that's like Catholic or something, yeah."

"Yeah, that's The Pope; The Vatican is where The Pope lives."

"Oooooh, strange Deidara and I have always thought The Pope was an underground punk band, yeah. You know, you haven't done that thing that you do tonight…you know that thing where you get all dramatic. You're nice when you're not flipping out, yeah." Itachi had Dana exactly where he wanted her and he didn't even have to devise a manipulative and backstabbing plan to do it. Well, it was almost perfect.

"SASUKE! WHAT THE FUCK?" He stormed across the room, hands on hips. "You call THAT a costume?"

"What are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I'm sexy…what are you?"

"I'm you."

"No you're not! You so can't pull me off, but good effort; you have the clear skin thing down." There was a very brief glaring contest until Sasuke asked a favor.

"So, since you're my big brother I thought maybe I could have my first drink with you." It was heartwarming really.


	5. Chapter 5 Itachi's Big Moment

Okay, some of you are going to freak out when you read the end of this chapter. I hope you like it!

"So, wait, he's like never had a drink before, yeah?" Dana asked Itachi.

"He's a virgin in so many ways." Itachi answered her. Nonetheless, Itachi humored his little brother and fixed him something light…rum and coke. "Here, if you can handle that maybe I'll fix you a screwdriver." Itachi told Sasuke.

Deidara was pretty hammered at this point because he was already on his 3rd drink, this time it was a strawberry margarita. It was a good thing Dana brought her friend Rachel to the party, Deidara would be making out with her within the next 20 minutes. Kakuzu was trying to hide behind Hidan because the apartment had too many beautiful people in it and Kakuzu was getting increasingly frightened. Kakuzu's marshmallowy goodness was pissing Hidan off and so he gave him a mighty Pope slap. Sasori was currently arguing with Orochimaru about Ken and Barbie and how Ken and Barbie met. Sasori was also upset because Kabuto just wasn't a convincing Barbie.

"Well?" Itachi waited for Sasuke's reaction.

"It's a little…I don't know it tastes funny." Sasuke said.

"It's because there's alcohol in it! Come on! Don't disappoint me now! If you can't handle this, there's no way you'll ever be able to handle a real man's drink." Itachi said to Sasuke.

"Oh my god, he's like so going to be drunk if he's never had a drink before, yeah." Dana said. Speaking of which, she was on her fourth White Russian and she was getting a little uninhibited. A drunken Deidara had gone to check on the chocobo, however he nailed his head into the door frame on the way out.

"Oh shit, there's a door there, yeah. Oh my god! Itachi, your brother is here and he's drinking, yeah!" Even though Deidara had seen Sasuke come to the door, the memory of this had already left him.

"Yes, Deidara he is. I gave him his first drink." Itachi said.

"Itachi, check out his costume, I think he's trying to be you…only he doesn't have that byakugan shit that you have, yeah." Itachi shook his head.

"No….no Deidara he doesn't have that byakugan shit." Itachi answered. Deidara went off to look for Sasori, however he wouldn't find him because Sasori had already retired to his room for the evening….with Jennifer one of Dana's older friends, and Sasori's greatest weakness was an older woman.

"Okay, Itachi I think I'm ready for a shot." Sasuke said.

"I don't know if you can handle a shot, yeah. Itachi's been drinking a lot longer than you have, yeah." Dana was laughing like a third grader which to Itachi's ears, was the most beautiful sound ever.

"Here…I'll pour you a shot of Captain Morgan but I'll warn you, you'll start taking your clothes off after you drink it." Itachi got an excellent idea after he had said that. "Dana, you want a shot of Cap…" he stopped. He couldn't do this to her. There was no way in hell he was going to take advantage of Deidara's beautiful sister.

"You are a really dirty girl and I don't mean that in a sexual way, you know that?" Kisame asked Tayuya. It was hard to take Kisame seriously with the black wig, the sequins, and the fringe….the Elvis.

"I'm not dirty! I just live with a bunch of guys!" she argued.

"So, we're all guys here and we bath and practice good hygiene." Kisame argued. And their arguing continued while Tobi had his own Disco contest in Zetsu's bedroom.

"You know, I may have been wrong about you, yeah. I mean you've only had one dramatic episode tonight, you haven't tried to rape me and I'm like kind of drunk so you would totally have the opportunity and I mean I'm not wearing much, yeah. God, you like so make me want to make out with you, yeah." Dana said to none other than Itachi. Finally after 3 years of wanting Deidara's delicate sister he was going to get his wish.

"Dana….is that the White Russian talking….you wouldn't lie to me about that would you…WOULD YOU!" Dana laughed again.

"Oh, Itachi, I'll admit I'm a little drunk…but not so drunk I don't know what I'm doing, yeah." Then…she did it…she kissed Itachi…


	6. Chapter 6 Morning After

It was a more than typically hung over morning. The Halloween party had been more than exciting. Kakuzu was passed out in the living room still wearing his marshmallow costume. Kisame was on the couch with Tayuya asleep on top of him. Hidan was asleep in Itachi's bed (more on that later). Tobi had been discoed out and was passed out on Zetsu's floor. Deidara was asleep in his bed, it was strange; he had made out with Dana's friend Rachel the night before but she left later that night. Finally, Sasori was awake grinning all over getting the video camera ready. Sasori had a great night the night before….a really great night. Zetsu was stirring around and he noticed Sasori's delight.

"Why do you have that look on your face? Is it because Kabuto and Orochimaru as asleep in the bathtub and no one knows how they got there?

"No, no it's not that my dear Zetsu. You see, my life is complete. I got to fulfill my dream of dressing up as James Bond, I got laid as James Bond, and now, I am going to videotape Itachi's death."

"Why is Itachi dying?" Zetsu asked. Sasori laughed, he looked so happy.

"You obviously don't have a fucking clue what happened last night." Sasori said.

"Guess not." Zetsu forgot about the chocobo and opened the utility room door…he got pecked…a lot.

"Well, Zetsu…I'll tell you what happened last night…

Now for Sasori's flashback sequence…

"Itachi, really, I want to, yeah. Don't worry I'll handle Deidara. Except we can't do it in your room because Deidara is asleep and if we did it in here, that would be like insects, yeah?"

"What?" Itachi was confused.

"You know, insects. Like when a brother has sex with his sister or like a cousin has sex with their cousin…insects, yeah."

"Dana…Dana, honey….that's incest." Itachi kissed her.

"Oooooh…you know you should tell Deidara that, we've been confused about that word for a while, yeah."

End of Sasori's flashback sequence…

"No…..fucking…..way…." Zetsu was speechless.

"Yep. It happened last night in Hidan's bedroom, that's why Hidan is still dressed as The Pope and asleep in Itachi's bed."

"Deidara is going to KILL him." Zetsu said.

"Which is why I have the video camera, come on get in the picture Zetsu, let's narrate." And so Zetsu and Sasori began to narrate things such as the date, time, Halloween party events, and other crap. Deidara awoke somewhat hangover and dying for a cup of coffee. He checked on his beloved chocobo and her egg and immediately prepared some coffee.

"Danna….why do you smile like that, yeah? And what's with the video camera, it's 9:30, yeah?" Deidara asked sleepily. Soon after Dana appeared in the kitchen.

"It's nothing Deidara, just fix the coffee, never mind me. I'll take cream with mine." Sasori said adjusting the video camera.

"Dana, you're up….you're wearing Itachi's clothes, I can tell because they're too big for you, yeah." Deidara said. Dana smiled like the blue eyes angel she was.

"Deidara, I need to talk to you, yeah." Dana yawned. "Will you fix me a cup of coffee and some have a cup with me on the balcony, yeah?" she asked.

"Of course I will, yeah." And 15 minutes later they left and Dana locked them on the balcony of the apartment.

"Get that on video! Get that!" Zetsu said. Itachi looked surprisingly not pissed as he entered the living room.

"You know, my brother really needs some experience in the alcohol department." Itachi said, noticing a video camera on him. He glared at Sasori. "What the FUCK are you doing?"

"Itachi, how does it feel knowing you're going to die today?" Sasori asked smiling all over.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Itachi asked taking his rage pill for the day.

"Sleeping with Deidara's sister is automatic castration and death…how does it feel knowing the blonde is going to kick your ass today?" Zetsu added.

"Both of you are retarded. Nothing's going to happen….you just wait." Itachi was more than confident as he poured a cup of coffee.

34 minutes, 2 cups of coffee, 1 impatient Sasori, a chirping chocobo and one hung over Elvis later…

Deidara and Dana came back inside the apartment. Diedara looked a little shocked at first and Sasori had the camera rolling waiting for the ass whooping to begin. Deidara looked at Itachi…Itachi looked at Deidara. Dana just stood there…

Then…Deidara burst in to tears.

"I didn't know you were serious, yeah. You really do care, you do, yeah!" Deidara cried and cried and ran to hug Itachi. Itachi burst into tears.

"I tried to tell you, you stupid fuck! But you were convinced that I thought your sister was nothing but a piece of ass." It was a hug like no other, it was heartwarming really.

"You're getting _this_ on tape, Sasori?" Zetsu asked.

"Oh my god…they are such pussies…" Saosri shut off the camera and left the room. Dana started to tear up also.

"I want to hug both of you, yeah." Ah, yes a heartwarming way to end the Halloween party.

Hope you liked it! I honestly didn't think I would get this done so quickly. My next story is Akatsuki Baby Pictures. Expect the first chapter very soon. Also, as November gets closer, the next holiday story will be Akatsuki Thanksgiving


End file.
